


tumblr prompts fill

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: “Please turn off the lights.”





	tumblr prompts fill

**“Please turn off the lights.”**

Alex wakes up, blinking, to isolated shafts of sunlight spilling through the edges of the drawn curtains of the her bedroom windows. It takes her a moment to place herself, because she doesn’t usually sleep on the right side of the bed. Not unless the other side happens to be occupied.

She looks to her side with some trepidation, and stifles an exclamation of surprise, scrambling away. The face is hidden under masses of brown hair, but the silver streaks in them are unmistakable.

Still, Alex tiptoes to the window, and draws the curtains a little further apart, to inspect the figure under the light, in some futile hope that it might turn to be someone else. 

Oh, god. It’s still her. It’s still Astra.

“Please turn off the lights,” comes the muffled voice from under the covers. “And if you are going to scream, kindly do it out in the living room.”

Alex looks upward, cursing whichever god she doesn’t believe in that has engineered this moment. 

She’s fucked up this time. She’s fucked up big.

She likes Astra, of course. And she’s pretty sure Astra likes her back. But, there’s their shared link with Kara to think about and Alex  _ had _ been meaning to Astra her out, but she’d been planning to take it slow, really take her time.

Not... jump into bed with her one reckless night, just because they’d both survived a mission that they surely should have both died in, and just because Astra had looked at her with those eyes that only ever seemed to see Alex, to the exclusion of everything around them.

“Astra-” Alex murmurs. 

Astra rouses herself, and turns around, shifting under the covers to meet Alex’s gaze. She looks grumpy at first, at having been woken from sleep, but her face turns grave soon after, when she takes in Alex’s troubled one.

“Come back to bed,” she says. “I can see that you’re already overthinking this, but there are some hours left still, before we both need to be up. You’ll have plenty of time to worry then.”

Alex shouldn’t. They need to talk about this, and figure out what they’re going to tell Kara. What they’re going to tell the DEO, too, for heaven’s sake.

But the memory of Astra’s warm body curled around hers is addictive, and she  _ really  _ doesn’t want to think about the future just then, and Astra is looking at her in  _ that _ way again.

So Alex walks over and tucks herself into the sheets that Astra is holding up, loops an arm around her, and goes back to sleep.

\---  
  



End file.
